Oh, I Just Can't Wait To Be Queen
A fic featuring Lightningstreak and Lightpledge, as little dragonets. Based off of the Lion King song. "Lightpledge! Liii-ghty!" The pale TempestWing dragonet looked up from their work, and grinned, showing off a lopsided maw. "Lightning!" Leaping off of the window she was cleaning, she spread her tiny wings and crashed into the Spark, the two tumbling into a ball of scales and feathers. They laughed, rolling around and wrestling each other. "You're supposed to be cleaning, dear," said a tired dragoness, scrubbing at the walls with a sponge. Lightning perked up and seperated herself from her friend, puffing out her little chest. "I have to take her with me for, uh, official princess buisness!" Lightpledge's mother smiled, and sighed. "Off you go then, you little tykes. Be safe!" "We will, ma!" Light called as the two galloped off down the hall, away from prying eyes. Once they got to their destination- the palace gardens, underneath a stormflower tree- Lightpledge sat and thumped her tail eagerly. "Whatcha got for me today?" "Uhh, lessee..." Lightning pulled out a bag from behind a bush and tipped it out over the grass, spilling glittering jewelry all over. Rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, horn-rings, tail braces... all shimmered in the Stormtouch sunlight. Lightpledge immediately pounced on the pile of precious ornaments, sliding bracelets up her skinny arms and clipping on horn-rings. Lightningstreak was much more controlled- she inspected the jewelry before putting it on, veering towards plainer, silver-and-black things. Once she was done, she only had one bracelet on and a single sleek tail brace, both in silver. Then Lightpledge looked up, and Lightning laughed. Her friend was absolutely covered in gold, platinum and precious stones, layering up bracelets and necklaces until they almost obscured her creamy scales. she had at least two horn-rings on each, and had four tail braces, not to mention glittering rings. "You look like an old SkyWing queen!" Lightning laughed as Light pretended to stick her nose in the air and preen at her jewels and metals. However, when Lightning said the word queen, Lightpledge's eyes lit up. "Queen..." she hummed, standing with a clink of metal and stone. "Do you think I look like a good queen?" "I dunno!" Lightning said, cocking her head. "You could be. But you definitely look like a very grand one." "How about..." Light thought, pacing in her jewels, "today, I'm ''the princess, okay?" "All right!" Lightning said eagerly. She knew where this was going- whenever Lightpledge came up with pretend games, it always ended up being wild and fun. Light leaped up on the little wall cupping the stormflower tree, walking along shaking her tail rythmically. She had a bounce in her step, bopping along to a soundless beat. "I'm gonna be a mighty queen, so enemies beware!" Her voice had a lilt to it, singing a song she didn't quite know the beat to yet, but she said it confidently nonetheless. Lightning grinned. "Well," she said, standing up to follow her, "I've never seen a queen of wings with quite such pale scales." Light turned around and stuck her tongue out at her, sitting down to curl her tail regally. "I'm gonna be the main event, like no queen was before," she sung, "I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ''ROAR!" "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing," Lightning teased, earning a playful cuff on the ear from her friend. "Oh I just can't wait to be queen!" "You've got a long way to go, Lighty, if you think-" "No one saying do this," Light leaped up on the tree, "No one saying be there!" She sauntered down a branch, rustling the electric blue blossoms. "No one saying stop that," she shook the branch, covering Lightning in petals, "No one saying see here! Free to run around all day, free to do it all my way!" Lightning leaped for the tree trunk and clambered up after the pale dragonet, swinging her tail to the same beat as Lightpledge. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart," she teased, poking her in the chest with one wing. Light stepped forwards and poked her back, grinning playfully. "Queens don't need advice from little Sparkies for a start!" At her words, Lightning flopped back, mock gasping in shock as she covered her face with her wing arm, her voice mocking of a few high-up royals they both knew. "If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out!" Light giggled. "Out of service, out of Stormtouch, I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting awfully out of wing-" "Oh, I just can't wait to be queen!" Lightning popped up again, and watched as her friend went to the edge of the branch, posing in with all the blue blossoms. "Everybody look left, everybody look right! Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" "Not yet!" Lightning called as she scurried off after her. "Let every creature go broke and sing, let's hear it in the city and on the wing, it's gonna be Queen Lightpledge's finest fling..." Light spread her wings, puffing out her chest as her wings disturbed the blossoms and sent a blizzard of petals flying. "Oh! I just can't ''wait ''to be queen!" The two dragonets collapsed in giggles, petals still flying everywhere. They glided to the grass and flopped down there, Light jingling like a pile of coins. Lightning turned over to lie on her back, wings spread, looking at the sky, and Light mimicked her. "So," Lightpledge said, when she had caught her breath, "a good queen?" "A stuck-up one!" "Ooh, I'll get you for that...!" And the two dragonets ran off, leaving behind a pile of jewelry and a faint flurry of stormflower petals. Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Short Story) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)